


unforsaken

by machellex



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, well maybe i haven't exactly decided ahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machellex/pseuds/machellex
Summary: “I can’t abandon him,” she says quietly, eyes fluttering. “I know what that feels like.”“Jyn, he’s a baby—he’ll never remember. And we’re in the middle of war—”Jyn merely shakes her head and tucks the crying baby against her body. Then she turns on her heels and heads out of the alley, making a run for the ship. “Come on, Bodhi.”“Cassian is not going to be thrilled about this,” he mutters as he follows behind.--Or:Jyn finds an abandoned baby on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know very little bout the SW universe which is why i tend to write modern fics, but uh here you go i tried it’s probably really inaccurate pls excuse 
> 
> also this is a lil rough cause it’s been bothering me but i have an exam tomorrow so i just needed to get this off my chest goodbye ahahahaha

It’s in the middle of an escape that Jyn finds him, a small dark-skinned babe wrapped in woven thatched fabric. She almost doesn’t, almost by-passes him completely in her haste to make it to their ship, but the wailing sounds even louder than the blasters pointed in her direction.

“Erso, I don’t have time for you to lag behind!” she hears Han Solo scream at her. The sound seems to muffle alongside everything else, like static in her ears.

Jyn blinks, tries to force herself to follow him up the hill, but then she hears the wailing again and finds herself breaking off path to follow the noise. She makes eye contact with Bodhi as she does so, and there’s a furrowed confusion written between and in his eyes, but he simply nods and trails behind her. There’s an unspoken agreement between them, and she’s thankful for the mutual understanding.

Somewhere in the background, she’s sure Solo is cursing her impulses.

She stops in a small clearing, a deserted dark alley between two crumbled walls. Slowly, she makes her way in, toeing carefully against the ruins with a hand hovered over her blaster.

“Jyn, we need to—”

“Shh,” she whispers as she listens again. Her eyes dart through the darkness, brows furrowing as she attempts to make out the different silhouettes, ears searching for the right sounds. The wailing mixes in with the chaos behind them, so well-blended that if she didn’t know better, it would sound like a turbulent lullaby of its own. Finally she lifts the compartment of a metal bin, and there lies the clothed babe.

“Jyn, we need to go,” Bodhi whispers anxiously beside her.

“It’s a baby,” she says dubiously. She turns to him, a silent question in the air— _what do we do?_

His dark eyes widen. “We leave it, Jyn. We leave it.”

She tilts her head to the side, gaze darkening as she makes out the bundle inside. His cheeks are slightly tinted red, eyes swollen, skin musty and soft and slimy all at once. She should leave it—him—she knows this. A war is not a time to take home a babe, and Hoth is far from an environment to raise one. Hell, what would she even do with the damned thing? She couldn’t raise it, she definitely couldn’t.

And yet—

Jyn carefully takes the swathed baby in her arms. Jyn has never handled such a delicate item before. He lies awkwardly in her arm, and he only cries more.

Bodhi hisses. “Jyn, what are you—”

“I can’t abandon him,” she says quietly, eyes fluttering. “I know what that feels like.”

“Jyn, he’s a baby—he’ll never remember. And we’re in the middle of war—”

Jyn merely shakes her head and tucks the crying baby against her body. Then she turns on her heels and heads out of the alley, making a run for the ship. “Come on, Bodhi.”

“Cassian is not going to be thrilled about this,” he mutters as he follows behind.

Bodhi is probably right. But Jyn doesn’t think twice. Not even when she climbs aboard the ship, and Han throws her an incredulous look. “Please do not tell me you compromised our escape because of a goddamn baby,” he growls darkly.

“She found him,” Bodhi mumbles as he sets the ship into motion. “I tried telling her now’s not the time—”

Jyn tunes the two out as she climbs to the bottom deck, sliding against the wall until her buttocks are securely and comfortably on the ground. The baby is still crying, but it’s a soft whimper rather than the loud wailing from before. She watches him curiously, eyes glazing over his, fingers carefully caressing against his cheek. He’s probably hungry, she tells herself. Probably hungry and scared, but she has barely anything to offer.

“I’m not sure what to do with you,” she tells him quietly, “but I’ll try my best.”

She’s sure that’s more than anyone could ask for, more than he’s ever been given.

—

There’s a look of confusion that crosses Cassian’s face when she emerges from the ship with a baby in hand. Bodhi answers the unspoken question in the air before she gets a chance to say a word. “She didn’t want to abandon the abandoned baby,” he mutters as he claps Cassian on the back. Bodhi pulls away. “Good luck.”

His gaze follows Bodhi’s back before he turns to her with a question in his eyes. He doesn’t say a word, instead steps forward and looks at the bundled baby. “We’re in the middle of a war,” he finally says, quietly.

“I know.” The baby starts to cry, and there must be a look of frustration on her face because Cassian moves to take the baby from her. “I think he’s just hungry. Cassian—”

“I’ve managed with Poe. I’m sure I can manage with this one,” he says as he hoists the infant from her and into the crook of his arms. He smiles gently, his hand reaching out to gently tap at her elbow. “Get some rest.”

“But—”

“It’ll be fine,” he says. He looks to the baby as he says so before catching her gaze. “We’ll figure something out.”

Earnest hope fills his eyes, and so she believes him, her shoulders relaxing just a bit at his words. She closes her eyes, nodding as his grip on her elbow releases. Hope’s gotten them this far, at least, and so she hopes it’ll continue to guide them somewhere, guide them to something.

“Welcome home,” he reminds her as his forehead leans against hers. There are unspoken words between them, a different sort of language that they communicate between each other, more understanding, more in-depth than that of the flow between Bodhi and herself.

_We’ll talk later. We’ll figure this out._

_I promise._

“Glad to be back,” she says softly.


End file.
